yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 037
Duel Distractions, Part 2, known as Human Bullet Duel! Death Ring of the Amazoness in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki duels the third of the Shadow Riders, Tania. Summary After Bastion Misawa's defeat by Tania, the rest of the group camps outside overnight. Eventually Bastion emerges, and states that he had dueled with Tania using each of his Decks, but had not won a single match. Unable to prove himself, she eventually kicked him out. The next day, Bastion is still depressed because he lost Tania. Jaden challenges him to duel to cheer him up, but he declines. That night, they enter the coliseum again, and Jaden challenges Tania, who tells him they'll be married if he loses. Jaden chooses her "Deck of Courage" and the duel begins. Tania's "Amazoness Arena" Field Spell Card allows both duelists to pay 100 Life Points after a battle to inflict 100 damage to the opponent. Both Tania and Jaden constantly do so, both being extremely headstrong. Jaden eventually wins by using said effect when he had 200 Life Points, and Tania had only 100. Tania takes her true form, that of a White Tiger, and departs with her own pet tiger, Bass. Bastion finally returns to normal as well. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Tania's turn * Summons "Amazoness Paladin" (1700/300) in Attack Position, whose effect increases her own attack by 100. * Activates "Amazoness Charm", switching "Avian" to Attack Position and increasing his attack by 200. * Activates Field Spell Card "Amazoness Arena"; both players gain 600 Life Points (Jaden 4600, Tania 4600). * Attacks and destroys "Avian", activating "Amazoness Arena's" effect. Both players choose to pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to the opponent (Jaden 3800, Tania 4400). Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates "Thunder Giant's" effect, destroying "Amazoness Paladin".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate “Elemental Hero Thunder Giant’s” effect. * Attacks directly (Tania 2000). Tania's turn * Sets a card. * Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Amazoness Call", returning "Thunder Giant" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning "Clayman" (800/2000) and "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position to Jaden's field. * Attacks "Clayman" (Jaden 3100), activating "Amazoness Arena's" effect. Both players pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to their opponent (Jaden 2900, Tania 1800). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Amazoness Swords Woman" with "Sparkman", but Tania activates her face-down "Amazoness Archers", reducing the attack of both of Jaden's monsters by 600. "Sparkman" is destroyed (Jaden 2400), activating "Amazoness Arena's" effect. Both players pays 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to the opponent (Jaden 2200, Tania 1600). * Amazoness Archers" forces "Burstinatrix" to attack "Swords Woman" (Jaden 1300) activating "Amazoness Arena's" effect. Each player pays 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to the opponent (Jaden 1100, Tania 1400). * Sets two cards. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Clayman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Tania's turn * Summons "Amazoness Tiger" (1100/1500), whose attack increases to 1900 via its own effect. * Attacks directly with "Tiger", but Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges". "Clayman" is the only card in his hand, so its Special Summoned in Defense Position. * Attacks "Clayman" with "Amazoness Swords Woman", with the latter's effect forcing Jaden take the Battle Damage (Jaden 600). "Amazoness Arena's" effect activates and each player pays 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to the opponent (Jaden 400, Tania 1200). * Attacks "Clayman" with "Tiger" (Tania 1100). Activates the effect of "Amazoness Arena". Each player pays 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to the opponent (Jaden 200, Tania 900). * Activates "Amazoness Trainer", increasing "Tiger's" attack by 400 and allowing it to attack again, but Jaden activates his face-down "Clay Charge", destroying "Clayman" and Tiger" and inflicting 800 damage to Tania (Tania 100). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Swords Woman", destroying both monsters. "Amazoness Arena's" effect; Jaden pays 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage, while Tania cannot, as she has only 100 Life Points remaining (Jaden 100, Tania 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes